Inclement Weather
by agrainne24
Summary: Mr Darcy must have a conversation with Mr Bennet which is uncomfortable, given the circumstances they now find themselves in, particularly as he has only just become aware of his growing feelings towards that gentleman's second daughter, Miss Elizabeth.


**Hello all. For those awaiting a chapter of Can I Be Dreaming I want to reassure you that I have not abandoned it, I am still working on it. I've made a decision not to update it until it is complete because I do not want to disappoint if my subsequent chapters are not updated as frequently as readers would like. This story popped into my head as I was writing Can I Be Dreaming and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

Waiting was not something that Darcy practiced often and as the minutes ticked by he was getting increasingly impatient and somewhat nervous awaiting Mr Bennet in his library. He had insisted that Darcy stay awhile to answer a few questions he had for the young man regarding that day's sudden turn of events.

As he was at liberty to do so Darcy chose to examine Mr Bennet's library for himself and even a perfunctory glance told him that it was a fully stocked and varied library especially when compared to that of Mr Bingley's sparse collection at Netherfield Park. A fact that was hardly surprising given that the elder of the gentlemen had years of experience to gather his own collection.

In Darcy's experience he felt that one could tell a lot about a person by the way in which they stocked and stored their library; that Mr Bennet was meticulous in this task was not in the least surprising to him given what he had gleaned from Miss Elizabeth about her father's love of books in their short, and sometimes fractious, conversations together. He had decided that given the opportunity he would like Mr Bennet immensely, perhaps it was little presumptuous of him to think in such a way, however, it appeared they had a lot in common as they clearly had a liking for similar subjects such as Latin, history and the works of Shakespeare to name but a few.

He was interrupted in his perusal of the bookshelves by the unmistakeable sound of the clearing of a throat. Darcy startled as if he had been caught in an act of wrongdoing.

"I must beg your pardon, sir; I did not hear you enter the room."

"Think nothing of it, Mr Darcy for I have kept you waiting an inordinate amount of time. Can I offer you a glass of something? You and I have had a trying day to say the least."

Though Mr Darcy's first thought was to refuse, he rarely liked to imbibe so early in the day, he thought the better of it because he did not wish to seem rude or ungrateful. So he nodded in acknowledgement when Mr Bennet handed him a glass filled with a swirling amber liquid.

Mr Bennet turned back to his desk and upon sitting down invited the young man before him to do the same. "Please take a seat, Mr Darcy. The day has left me a little weary, I confess. Now, can you tell me about what you know of the events that led to my daughter being in her present condition?"

Looking down and swirling the contents of his glass in order to gather his thoughts before facing Mr Bennet's inscrutable gaze, Darcy took a moment to breathe deeply. When he was ready he felt he could meet such a gaze with equanimity.

"I believe it would be best if I recount from the beginning, sir."

"That would be my assumption, my boy."

At the unexpected softness in his tone, Darcy caught the look of weariness in the older man's face. All at once Darcy's nerves resurfaced. He raked his hands through his hair, a habit he'd developed as a young man and unbeknownst to him, it was an indication to Mr Bennet that he was more than a little anxious and had a surprising effect; Mr Bennet was now predisposed to like the young man though he kept his composure and silently waited for him to begin speaking.

"I must first tell you that while she was under my care, Miss Elizabeth was not compromised in the least, Mr Bennet of that I can assure you."

"That is certainly reassuring, Mr Darcy and I thank you for your forthrightness, however, I am still to understand what has happened to my daughter and how it came about, pray continue, sir."

"I have the greatest sense of respect for your daughter, sir and I would never willingly put her in a situation where her reputation may be called into question."

With the mention of Miss Elizabeth, Darcy tried to hide that his composure slipped momentarily and he blushed profusely, Mr Bennet was an astute observer and caught the momentary lapse in the young man's concentration and briefly wondered at the cause before he was distracted Darcy's tale once more. He watched as Mr Darcy moved to the window as he clasped his hands behind his back and stared out into the garden retreating into his memory of earlier that day.

 _Sometime earlier that day…_

Darcy had awoken in that brief moment before daybreak to the sound of the morning chorus of countless birds heralding in the dawning of a new day. The sound brought him a comfort he had not allowed himself to feel in quite some time, and he had to own it brought a sense of relief too, for the last couple of months had been very hard on him and especially his sweet unassuming little sister. He supposed he had awakened, much like the morning before, with nervous excitement over the evening to come except that this time it was because of the memories of that particular evening. Never in his life had he anticipated a ball quite like this one and Miss Elizabeth had been everything he'd hoped she would be; their conversation had been lively and sometimes fractious particularly at her mention of Wickham but he easily forgave her when she turned that arch smile of hers on him he loved so well. He could never stay angry at her for too long, her power over him was great if she but knew it.

Filled with a feeling of exhilaration Darcy rose and quickly went through his morning ablutions eager as he was to be outdoors and on horseback. He had been so resolute in his mind that if he could but dance with Miss Elizabeth Bennet he could at last put her far from his mind but that resolution was sorely tested as he looked upon her face as they took their place in the set. One look from her and he was irrevocably lost. His heart was hers no matter what his mind chose to tell him. He now had to determine whether or not Miss Elizabeth could care for him and if his investigation was positive then he would do all in his power to show her he could and would care for her with everything he had.

In an effort to rid himself of some of his nervous energy waiting for his horse to be saddled Darcy had taken to pacing in front of the stables eagerly awaiting the nod from the groom to tell him that Hercules was ready. Once they had left Netherfield behind, Darcy encouraged Hercules to canter. With the wind whipping around him he was free to let his mind wander and think about Elizabeth. In doing so Darcy took very little notice of his surroundings something for which he would later be forever grateful for in his distraction he had guided Hercules in the direction of the home of the person who filled his thoughts.

While the sun had made a brief appearance when he was preparing for a day in the open air it was now, Darcy could see on the horizon, being chased by a set of foreboding looking storm clouds and the distant crack of thunder brought Darcy to his senses.

He and Hercules had travelled far beyond their usual ramble and though he was wary of losing his way he thought he could see a billow of smoke coming from a neighbouring chimney stack. The smoke was coming through a mist that was gathering from an almost gentle fall of rain, the calm before the storm, Darcy reasoned, which could only be from the home of Mr Bennet; Longbourn. Knowing where he was relaxed Darcy somewhat but he still brought Hercules back to a slow trot so that he might get his bearings not knowing this countryside quite as well as he did the surrounding woods at Pemberley. He was however, halted by another loud crash. This time the sound came from a copse of trees on his immediate left and almost by instinct Darcy turned towards it.

Darcy's breath caught suddenly when he noticed a blue ribbon floating in the hedgerow. Instantly, Darcy had sprung from the back of Hercules and was off and running before his mind could catch on to what was happening.

As he neared the copse almost blinded as he was by the rain that was falling, he soon realised that a few branches had broken from the surrounding trees and were scattered haphazardly on the ground. Ordinarily it would not have bothered him in the slightest but his fears got the better of him in the moment. _It couldn't possibly be her…could it?! Please…_

As much as he wished he was incorrect his next sighting confirmed it. Miss Elizabeth Bennet lay prone beneath the largest of the fallen branches and looking paler than Darcy had ever seen her. His heart racing, Darcy gathered every ounce of courage he had and began to clear the debris being careful so as not to injure Miss Bennet any further. All the while he was speaking to Elizabeth in the vain hope that it might comfort her and to ascertain whether she was conscious. When no reply came, Darcy knew he had to act fast.

At first glance Darcy could see that there was blood seeping through a wound on her leg. Without giving it much thought, for if he did he would undoubtedly have noticed the lack of propriety in his actions, Darcy had removed his cravat and attempted to stem the flow, all the while praying that Elizabeth would forgive him this one liberty. It frightened him to see her so pale and quiet, she was normally so vivacious, in such a short space of time. It was imperative that he get Elizabeth back to Longbourn and seen by a doctor. He thought about sending for a physician from Town but there was very little time. After ensuring that the wound had ceased to bleed as profusely, Darcy debated within himself what was to be done. If he was seen with Miss Bennet in his arms her reputation would be called into question. Having spent time alone with her, however inadvertently, Darcy fully expected a very cutting reprimand from Miss Elizabeth when she awoke but for now he made the decision to bring her on foot back to Longbourn. He could answer any questions her family had in person and immediately so there would be no misunderstandings.

He gently gathered Elizabeth in his arms and held her close to his chest. The significance of this action did not escape his notice. He could feel her breath whisper across the bare skin of his neck and it gave a little comfort to his disordered mind. This comfort also reminded him to be less distracted in his thoughts any more than they should. Darcy, however, could not help the train of his thoughts. Even though Miss Bennet lay injured within his arms he was enjoying having the chance to be close to her without interruption. His mind was filled with the possibility of having this fantasy on a daily basis and what it would feel like to know that he could spend as much time as he wished, and to delight, in her company. For a moment Darcy felt the unequalled feeling of bliss he was missing in his life. He was dreaming up scenarios in which it was possible, for his rational mind knew it could not be so, for he and Elizabeth, for Elizabeth she was in his heart, to have a life together free of all the social expectations, a life in which he could be entirely himself for the first time in a long while.

This last observation and anything of his feelings for Elizabeth he did not convey to Mr Bennet in his retelling of events. He did not know of course that Mr Bennet, being the shrewd judge of character that he was, understood much without Darcy having to say little if anything at all. His manner and actions, at present, spoke volumes to Elizabeth's father.

On observing Mr Darcy's reserved retelling, for he felt there was more to this encounter than the young man was telling him, which led to his Lizzy's current misadventure, for want of a better description, Mr Bennet made a compulsive decision to play with the young man for a brief moment to get at the root of the matter – which in his mind was paramount at this precise minute – that was, his daughter's happiness and by extension her sisters. Mr Bennet, you see, was very quick witted and even before Darcy had begun his explanation, he knew there was only one option open to the young people even if they did not realise themselves at first. There was a slight possibility that Mr Darcy could have been seen with Elizabeth in his arms in the lane approaching the house as there was a segment of the lane that was open and viewable from the road. They would have to marry for Elizabeth's sake and that of her sisters; their reputation would be tainted by today's event if word got out. It pained Mr Bennet to make a decision without Elizabeth's knowledge but he must do what is right by his daughters and somehow encourage the feelings, however slight, Mr Darcy had for his daughter and so he chose to tease a confession out of him. He began thus, "A word to the wise if you will trust me, Mr Darcy."

If Darcy was surprised by the levity he perceived in Mr Bennet's speech he did not say. He was willing to hear anything the older man had to say in order to alleviate the awkwardness that pervaded the room in this instance and so he indicated by nodding his head slightly that he would listen and allowed him to continue.

"My Lizzy is someone who is quick-witted, headstrong and passionate. She may not see the importance of this occasion immediately but she is a sensible girl and in time will, I am certain, be receptive to a gentle prodding in the right direction."

Mr Bennet said the last of that sentence with a more emphasis than the rest all the while looking earnestly at the young man in the hopes that he would catch his meaning without him having to nudge him further.

It was not to be however, as Darcy, being more than a little shocked that Mr Bennet had not called him out for his behaviour towards his daughter, had not quite caught the meaning of the older man's words at all. He had in fact lost his way when Mr Bennet described his daughter as passionate and become too distracted to concentrate. So it was with a heavy sigh and some humour that Mr Bennet said, this time a little more clearly, "What are your intentions towards my daughter, Mr Darcy?"

Darcy, though a little shocked at Mr Bennet's bluntness, answered with all the earnestness required for such an occasion, "If I may be so bold sir, and if I may be so blessed as to engage your daughter's feelings, to request your permission to court Miss Elizabeth with the view to marriage at a later date."

At Mr Darcy's last words Mr Bennet sighed in relief for he wanted nothing more than to see his Lizzy happy and safe. Such qualities he was certain the young man in front of him could give her. He could not, however, resist a final tease by declaring, hardly keeping the amusement he felt out of his voice, "By all means ask it of me, Mr Darcy but I believe I am not the one you seek for such permission but rather, the young lady of whom we are both thinking of at this moment. I'm sure you've become aware that she has her own mind and does indeed profess her opinions quite decidedly. Now before you rush off to her side, know this, you have my goodwill and I wish you the best of luck in your endeavour. You may have quite the task ahead of you, if I do say so. It is, however, not insurmountable."

The last thing Darcy heard before he left the room in search of Miss Elizabeth was Mr Bennet's amused chuckle as he thanked him.

A small glimmer of hope began to bloom in his chest when he heard Mr Bennet's words of reassurance and with that hope Darcy began his quest. To be the man deserving of a lady like Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


End file.
